Meeting Under Different Circumstances
by storiesfornow
Summary: When Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak need help defeating a powerful leader, they go to the one place where the people in the mysterious town can help them. They find themselves in a place called Storybrooke, looking for a woman named Emma Swan. (CaptainSwan and Olicity pairings mainly). Rated T. May change.


John Constantine had said to visit the town to practice a form of magic that would be able to protect everyone in Star City from Damien Darhk. Oliver wasn't one to believe in the magic, voodoo type of thing, but the mysterious man said that it was more than just voodoo. That this magic came from a different realm entirely. All Oliver and Felicity had to do was get into the town without drawing too much attention to themselves and find Emma Swan. John had given them a scroll filled with symbols that neither Felicity or Oliver recognized. But, John had given them specific instructions on how to get into the town, along with a map. They were to follow the path that was drawn on the map and just as it ended, open the scroll and then an enchantment would be lifted and they would be able to enter. So, that's exactly what they did.

Felicity and Oliver drove into the town, wondering how the hell it was possible that an entire town was cloaked in some sort of invisibility spell. They were just surrounded by forest, and now, an entire town laid before their eyes. The air in this town seemed different to the air of the outside world, but it was unclear as to why.

"Storybrooke? How clever," Oliver mentioned as he looked around. He glanced over at Felicity who was reading the map. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Well, we followed the instructions that John gave us. I'm pretty sure this is the right place. I mean, we opened that scroll thing and we are here. We just have to find an Emma Swan," Felicity explained.

"Maybe we should go at night. It will be easier to hide if we need to. We will find a deserted place to hide and find her later."

When nighttime fell, Felicity and Oliver went around to a diner with a sign that said 'Granny's' on it. She had an earpiece in her ear while Oliver stood on the rooftop of a building, watching her. The streets seemed to be deserted, but the restaurant clearly wasn't. "Relax, Oliver. I'll be fine. It's just some people," Felicity reassured him and walked inside.

"That's what worries me," he replied. Felicity walked into the diner and was greeted with many faces that looked at her strangely. An old woman with glasses on her face stood behind the counter on the right, while a waitress with brown hair and red highlights stood on the other side. Trays of beer in both of her hands. A group of men stood in the corner near an open doorway with a jukebox pushed against the wall. A dark haired woman in a formal dress shirt and pencil skirt stood next to a man wearing a white t-shirt and green jacket and jeans, holding a small boy with black hair. A blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket was sitting next to a man in black leather who was in a booth, across from a woman with dark hair with a pixie cut hairstyle and a boy with brown hair. Standing next to the booth was a blonde haired man wearing a brown leather jacket. The first thing Felicity noticed about this man was that he had a gun in his holster under his jacket.

"Excuse me," Felicity said, straightening her glasses on her face. "I'm looking for Emma Swan."

The blonde in the booth looked back to the man in the black leather before standing up. It didn't go unnoticed how he slid closer to the edge as she got onto her feet. "I'm Emma. Who are you?"

"My name is Felicity Smoak, and I need your help."

Emma started walking towards the door of the restaurant, motioning for Felicity to follow her out. The bell jingled as they walked out and Emma shut the door. The blonde in the red leather put her hands in her back pockets but her tense stance didn't falter. "Who are you and what are you doing in this town? How did you get here?"

"I have a sort of friend who told me that you could help us. His name is John Constantine and he said that you could help someone I know with practicing magic. The first place that we went to, it didn't prove useful," Felicity explained.

"Who's your friend?" Emma questioned.

"His name is Oliver Queen. We are fighting against someone very dangerous and we need help."

"Maybe I could help," Emma said, glancing around in the darkness. "But I'm going to need a little bit more information first."

"Done," Felicity agreed. "Whatever you need."

Emma nodded. She turned around and saw her family looking at her with curiosity on their faces. She nodded, and they relaxed. Everyone except for one of them. She watched as Killian made his way to the door. His left wrist was hidden behind his back. "Killian, this is Felicity. We are going to help her and her friend Oliver," Emma explained, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a look that told him that he didn't have to worry. But, with all the things that happened in this town, he had the right to be worried. Especially because two strangers had entered this town, and they didn't know them.

"With what?" He asked, glancing between the blondes.

"Magic," Felicity interrupted. "Back home, there is a man who is terrorizing the people of our city. We were told to come here and you could help us defeat him."

"And this man's name?" Killian inquired.

"Damien Darhk."

A flash of recognition crossed Emma's face, but she quickly covered it. It certainly didn't go unnoticed though. "Never heard of him," she quickly said, looking back up at Felicity.

"I think that's the point," she said.

All of a sudden, a person wearing green leather jumped down in front of them, making Felicity scream in surprise and jump back. Oliver readied his bow and arrow and pointed it at Emma and Killian. "How do you know Damien Darhk?" He asked, disguising his voice in the deep tone that he used when talking to criminals.

The diner door opened and Regina Mills, Robin Hood, Snow White, and David Nolan came out. Robin and Snow had their bow and arrows ready, while Regina held a ball of fire in her hand. David had his sword drawn. He tossed Hook his cutlass who also fell into a fighting stance. Emma's hands started to glow, but nobody made a move to lower their weapons.

"Put the bow down!" Snow shouted the command. The arrow aimed for Oliver's head.

Oliver glanced between the people in front of him, looking at how all of them were armed. He lowered his bow slowly and put the arrow back in the quiver on his back.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, the fire in her hand disappearing.

"What Felicity said is true," Oliver said. "We need your help. We didn't come to cause any trouble."

"Yet, you are there dressed in a ridiculous outfit holding a bow and arrow," Robin said, lowering his own bow.

"Well I apologize for not trusting you people," Oliver said sarcastically.

"Enough!" Emma shouted. "You want to show us that you aren't here to cause any trouble? Take off the hood and mask."

The man in the green leather nodded and removed his hood and took off his mask. "Now can you help us?"

"Sure. But, you need rest," Regina said. "You will learn who we are tomorrow. Training will begin as well. There is a bed and breakfast on the other side of the diner. Check in for the night and tomorrow, meet here."

"Thank you," Felicity cut in. She put her hand on Oliver's upper arm. "We should get some rest," she told him in a whisper. He nodded and they walked away.

"Do you really think we can trust them?" David asked, moving to stand next to Hook and looking over at Emma.

"For now. But, until we know for sure, we have to keep an eye on them. Especially the one in the green leather," Emma said, turning to David.

The blonde haired man nodded and went back into the diner. The others following shortly after. Killian was the last one to leave. He put his right hand on her arm and Emma turned to him, offering a small smile. "What did that man mean when he asked you about Damien Darhk?"

"Now is not the time to discuss this, Killian," she whispered.

"Really? Cause I think that it's the perfect time. Did he hurt you?"

She sighed. "You have to trust me that I will tell you soon. Standing in the middle of the street isn't the exact place to talk about how I know him."

"I do trust you, love." He gave her a small smile. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

* * *

"That could have gone better," Felicity said as they walked back to the mobile safehouse.

"This Emma Swan has some kind of past with Darhk. We need to figure out what it is," Oliver said, putting his bow down. "Can you do a search on her?"

"Sure. But I think we need to cut them some slack," she said, sitting down in the computer chair and opening up the search engine.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we came into their town. While we are freaked out by them, they have more of a right to not trust us. Everyone here knows each other but they don't know us."

"You're right," Oliver sighed. "We should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Do you know how long we will be here?" Felicity asked, typing away at her computer.

"As long as it takes for me to figure out how to beat Damien Darhk. Besides, we are getting away from the craziness of Star City. Dig, Thea, and Laurel can handle themselves while we are away. They did it before. They can do it again"

"Yeah. And they have the police force too."

"Exactly. It isn't anything to worry about." He sat down on the cot and took off his leather boots. Felicity leaned back in the computer chair and pointed at the screen. "What is it?" He asked, standing up again.

"Emma has been in and out of foster homes her whole life. She has a police record for stealing some watches and was sent to jail in Phoenix where she gave birth to a baby boy. She gave him up for adoption too."

"Is it a possibility that she was framed?"

"It says here that she maintained her innocence. She got eleven months."

"Maybe there is some report of a fight happening while she was in there. Maybe she came into contact with Darhk during her stay."

Felicity typed on the computer and nodded. "Yeah. It says here that she had a few visits from an older man named Kenneth Bender."

"That's our guy. All we have to do is figure out what kind of past she has with him."

"Maybe that's why John sent us here. Because Emma not only can help you defeat him, but maybe she knows how to."

"It's a possibility." Oliver took off his leather outfit and stripped down into his boxers. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah." Felicity shut the computer down and yawned. "We have so much to do tomorrow."

"And the next day and the day after that too. We will beat this guy. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Emma and Killian were getting ready for bed that evening, but he could tell that she wasn't really there with him. Emma just came out of the bathroom as Killian jumped on the bed. He was in nothing but his pair of boxers. He was definitely liking this world's version of clothes. Not only were his clothes easier to put on, but Emma's undergarments were something that he loved most. She crawled into bed wearing a pair of soft pajama pants and a t-shirt. He turned over and draped his arm around her waist, then snuggling his head into her neck.

He loved it when she let him snuggle with her. When she let herself be vulnerable. He never let himself be much of an emotional guy. Not since he was with Milah, and that was always behind closed doors. But, after Emma, he loved holding her in his arms. He loved feeling her under his fingers. It was rare when they had a quiet moment when they could actually do this. With one villain after the next, it was hard to find a nice peace and quiet. But, now that they had this arrow guy and his blonde partner? How long would this quiet thing last?

"Talk to me," Hook pleaded, rubbing his hand up and down her side.

"I don't have anything to talk about," she denied quickly.

"Love," he scolded. "You are an open book to me. You know that."

She sighed and sat up against the headboard. Killian snuggled his head on her stomach and kissed her hand. "I met Darhk when I was in jail. It was before I had Henry. He wanted me to get information from another inmate. I had to get close with them and trick the information out of them. Darhk said that if I didn't what he wanted, then he would kill me and my baby. It had taken months to get what he wanted, and when I did, he surprised me by keeping his end of the deal."

"Which was?"

"To ensure me that I would never hear from him again, and he would never go after me or my baby."

"Gods," he mumbled. "I hate how we didn't meet until after it was too late. But all the things that you went through," he sighed and propped himself up on his elbow. "I'm glad you went through it because that turned you into who you are today. The most badass mother and savior."

Emma laughed, "yeah, I know." She took a hold of his hook and kissed the curve of it, making his eyes roll in the back of his head. "I feel the same way."

"Good." He leaned up to kiss her lips. "How do you feel about these people? Do you _really_ think we can trust them?"

"For now, maybe. They seem that they really need our help. If I can help them defeat Damien Darhk once and for all, then maybe no one else will have to live through the fear that he put me through. No one will have to know what it was like. No more people will have to die from his hand."

* * *

Author's Note:

Some things in this story have been changed, such as Oliver and Felicity breaking up. That didn't happen here. My specialty is AU stories, not so much of stories coming from the plots of their shows.

Oliver and Felicity have already been to the magic casino, but that place didn't prove to be very useful in training Oliver, which is why he has been brought to Storybrooke where our favorite savior is going to help him.

I am so excited for this story. I have a lot planned!


End file.
